


Sulit {Soulmate AU}

by totallykawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: Sulit - (adj.) something that is worth itSoulmate au when everything on your soulmate's skins appears on yours.In which Levi meets his soulmate, Eren.





	

**SULIT { SOULMATE AU }**

**~ ~ ~ ~**

_Levi couldn't help but smile._ This was his favorite part of his day. His soulmate was obviously an artist since his right arm was filled with flowers and faces. He was curious if maybe he could talk to his soulmate. Levi looked up and pretended to be listening to Mr. Smith's lecture, while he grabbed a marker and wrote on his arm. 

**Nepenthe - (n.) something that makes you forget grief or suffering.**

Levi let his face resume his blank mask as the teacher called on him. Would they respond? 

 

**| | | |**

_Eren was doodling as usual in Economics._ Why was he in this class? He didn't know. He felt a slight tickling motion on his arm and glanced down. Words appeared one by one one his arms. It was a word and a definition. Eren's emerald eyes widened. His soulmate!! Did that mean that all his doodles were being drawn on their arm too? 

"EREN! Pay attention!" Mikasa hissed. 

Eren blinked at her then went back to doodling. He couldn't stop his huge smile. He had a  _soulmate._ He used to think that he was going to be unloveable. Now he knew that he wasn't. He didn't notice Mikasa's tears as she covered Eren's doodles on her arm with her sweater sleeve. 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~**

_Levi hoped he wasn't being led on._ His soulmate had scribbled an address down and the words:  _meet me._ Levi was now at the park, admiring the cool wind against his skin. He wasn't a fan of nature (it was so  _dirty_ ), but he was not minding it today since he was meeting his significant other.  _His._ Suddenly he heard panting and a green-eyed boy ran up to him. 

"Are you Levi?" 

"Yes." 

 

**| | | |**

_He'd gotten a god for a soulmate._ He blushed and looked at the man in front of him. The cool, gray eyes. The black hair. Everything was beautiful. 

"Thank you." 

Eren blushed and sat down next to him. 

"Well, you are."

Eren cuddled into Levi and laughed.

"You're perfect."


End file.
